leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Review 3
This is the third wike review. It has been 3 months since our last one and now it's that time again to come to a consensus on certain things. Please don't be afraid to leave your honest opinion. 22:29, 2/5/2012 Voting Layout Builder Here is the description for Layout Builder: "Help editors on your wiki create great looking pages in less time. Layout builder lets the admins on your wiki create pre-formatted pages for your editors to choose from while adding a page." By supporting this section, you are supporting enabling the feature. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Support # It will help improve editing and new editors will learn much quicker. 22:29, 2/5/2012 # While I did not have the pleasure of working with it yet, I'd like to see if this could benefit our Wiki. We could still remove it if it's not working intentionally. D3Reap3R 12:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ;Neutral # I would need to see it before I can make a decision. [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 00:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) # Sure, it's convenient... but that will cause people to be unable to learn through the hard work. Well, maybe just me... -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ;Oppose # I've seen it before, it looks hideous and works awfully imo. It could be good on champion/item pages, but I think veteran editors can normalize the formats instead. 21:12, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # As Teh said, also I don't see how it would help new editors learn quicker if a layout is doing the work for them. On top of all this, the only real pages that would use that layout are champion and item pages and those aren't made by new editors. 21:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) #Good idea but it breaks so much that it isn't worth it. 23:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ;Closing Statement * The community has agreed to not add, enable, or perform this feature or idea. 18:24,2/18/2012 Achievements Here is the description: "Achievements will help your wiki to grow by incentivizing editors to contribute a variety of content. You can create your own challenges that are unique to your wiki, and even upload your own images for the badges." By supporting this section, you are supporting enabling the feature. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Support # I don't see why not. It definitely motivated me when I first started editing and it could motivate others as well. 22:29, 2/5/2012 #I'd like them back tbh :3 23:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # It could motivate the new editors now. I also seen the other wiki still have them. Reilock ;Neutral # I'm not fully agreeing with them, but I also tend to have some positive for them. I let the majority decide. However, note that I grant my help if you need icons, etc. D3Reap3R 12:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # Meh. There's point farming and the crushing despair of not being able to get all the 100 pt badges. 21:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # i agree on both sides so i will stay neutral on this one. 03:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ;Oppose # @Tech:They also motivated you, and others, to spam and vandalize the wiki. With achievements quantity is the goal, not quality, and I feel as though that promotes a bad message. 21:12, February 6, 2012 (UTC) #: I would agree, if your statement was actually true about me spamming and vandalizing. 23:32, 2/6/2012 #: ...User:TechnologyWizard 01:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) #::Wow, I am not surprised that you would link this. 03:10, 2/7/2012 # Sure didn't motivate me at first. [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 00:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) # Encourages quantity over quality. I'd prefer if the people are self-moltivated, though they're hard to find. I'm not interested in achievements though... again, might be just me. [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']][[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) # # 04:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) # While I certainly think that it's important to encourage lots o' editing, I don't think this is the right way to do it. If you want to recognize people for doing certain stuff, a heartfelt "Thankee much," would probably be more appreciated anyhow. --Constantly Confuddled Sth 17:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ;Closing Statement * The community has agreed to not add, enable, or perform this feature or idea. 18:24,2/18/2012 Top 10 Lists Here is the description: "Top 10 Lists allow anyone on your wiki to create a votable list. If you're looking for a great way to get junior editors to interact with the wiki, this is it! Enabling this feature will add "Top 10 List" as an option when you click "Add a Page"" By supporting this section, you are supporting enabling the feature. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Support # I don't see anything wrong with it. 02:19, 2/6/2012 ;Neutral # ;Oppose # No need, "junior" editors wouldn't know how to use it and there's no real place for them outside of blogs. 21:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # 21:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) #noty 23:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # Don't see a use or place for this other than is blogs. [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 00:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ;Closing Statement * The community has agreed to not add, enable, or perform this feature or idea. 18:24,2/18/2012 Category Exhibition Here is the description: "The most popular eight pages in your categories are already displayed as images, but this feature will list all of your pages as image links sortable by name, recency, or popularity!" By supporting this section, you are supporting enabling the feature. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Support # ;Neutral # ;Oppose # I have seen this on other wikis and I personally just don't like it. 22:29, 2/5/2012 # No point with our current infoxboxes at the bottom of most pages. 21:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # To be blunt, it's ugly. 21:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ;Closing Statement * The community has agreed to not add, enable, or perform this feature or idea. 18:24,2/18/2012 Highlights This section is about a change is our current colored highlights. By supporting this section, you are supporting changing our current user rights highlights. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Support # Remove them :D! 15:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ;Neutral # There are a few highlights that I like, but it would be interesting to see different ones. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Oppose # Ones we have now are clear and to the point, no need to change them imo. 21:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) # Why change when what we already have is all we need? [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 00:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) # Since the colored highlights are the most direct way of refering which user-right group does one belongs to, it'll be better if no changes are implemented, since everyone more or less already got used to using these colors to identify the user with different rights. [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) # I believe they are fine no real neccesity to change except for change of pace 03:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ;Closing Statement * The community has agreed to not add, enable, or perform this feature or idea. 18:24,2/18/2012 Move out of Wikia This section is about moving out of Wikia to another host for LoL Wiki. By supporting this section, you are supporting moving out of Wikia. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Support # ;Neutral # Not very good with these types of things but it seems like there would be alot of factors that alot of senior editors would have to review...like possible cost? would it impact our current users or new ppl attempting to find our database of knowledge...would all the info be able to be transferred effectively honestly leaning twords oppose atm 03:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ;Oppose # There is no need to. Even if wikia has new features that involve a wiki becoming a social site, it's not like we have to enable every new social feature they release. 22:29, 2/5/2012 ;Comments Where did this come from? 03:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ;Closing Statement * The community has agreed to not add, enable, or perform this feature or idea. 18:24,2/18/2012 Discussion/Comments